Who Did It?
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys come home to find their creators dead. This brings the whole tire town of New Townsville in shock. It wasn't an accident no it was far from an accident, it was MURDER! But the question is "Who did it?" Well find out in "Who Did It?" I do own Bedelia. *I don't own the artwork...*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two femal figures, they stood on top of a building...

The clouds moved away...

Now showing the full moon...

The two femal figures, now visible...

"Where in the hell are they!" The blacked haired sister shouted...

She stood behind her red headed sister...

Who Did It?

The red headed sister turned around...

Her steel pink eye's stared at her blacked haired sister's hunter green eye's...

She didn't speak...

She only shrug her shoulders...

She turned around...

She stared down at the town of New Townsville...

She smiled wickly...

Her plan was going perfectly...

As she planed it...

The blacked haired sister growled...

She glared at her red headed sister's back...

Then two shadows appeared...

Their silhouette against the moon...

They landed in front of there sisters...

"What the hell took you so long?!" The black haired sister shouted...

The brunette sister just blinked her boysenberry eye's...

This only made her black haired sister more angry...

The blonde haired sister b'dazzled blue eye's glared at her hunter green eyed sister...

"What do you think, we had to fight two idiot's! We also had a father location then you!" the blonde haired sister shouted at her blacked haired sister...

The red headed sister didn't pay any attetion to them...

She turned around...

"It's time to go." She said...

Her sisters stopped arguing...

The sounds of two ambulance speeding away into two different locations...

They had evil grins plastered on there face's...

Their eye's glowed...

They took off in the sky...

Only leaving a trail of their colors behind of them...

The clouds return...

Covering up the moon again...

The PowerPuff Girl's and the RowdyRuff Boy's lives are now upside down...

**Me: I do not own the PowerPuff Girl's, I wish I did, but they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own a OC! See you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Me: Hi readers .

Girl's: Hi.

Me: Who want's to do the disclaimer?

Bubble's: I'll do it. D-chan does not own The PowerPuff Girl's, she wish's she does, but we belong to Craig McCracken. She does own the story, the plot, the idea, and a OC.

Me: Thank you. *hands her 4 cookies.* Now on with the story! :)

Girl's: Please review, thank you! :)

Bubble's P. O. V:

I walked out of Ryan's house and into the warm summer night air. "Bye Ryan. Thank you for having us." I said.

I gave her a quick hug. She smiled. "Bye Bubbles." She said. I smiled and then I walked down her house steps.

I headed towards Blossom's pink jaguar. I turn around and waved before I open the back seat door.

Sounds of an argument came out and filled the peaceful night.

I sighed, "This is the 8th argument this week." I though to myself.

I closed the door and quickly buckle my seat belt. Blossom backed out of Ryan's driveway.

I looked at my blue phone, I quickly sent a texts message to our father, the Professor.

My phone beeped, it was a text from Bunny. I responded quickly.

Then suddenly the car came to a screeching stop.

"Shit, now we are stuck in this stupid traffic jam!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom let out a sigh. "Bubbles, what time is it?" Blossom said.

"It's 9:59." I said.

Buttercup groaned. "That only gives us 20 minutes to get home." Buttercup yelled.

Normal P. O. V:

Far away...

At the Utonium home...

Two figures escape from the house...

Into the warm summer night...

Leaving the Utonium house deadly quiet...

Boomer's P. O. V:

My cobalt eye's stared out of space.

I was thinking about a girl, who had long blonde hair and was held up in pigtails, and her really pretty sky blue eye's...

My brothers were playing air hockey...

"Yo Boomer it is time to go." My brother Beast said...

I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"Coming." I said, we walked out of the video game center...

We walked into the warm summer night air...

I headed towards Brick's red sport car...

Beast walked towards his purple motorcycle.

I got in the back seat of Brick's car...

Beast zoomed out and headed home.

We followed behind him.

We suddenly got stuck in traffic...

Butch mumble many curse words under his breath...

My phone buzzed and saw it was a txt message from Beast...

My phone read "10:00"

Normal P. O. V:

Not evening knowing it, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys lives are going to soon change forever...

Me: I am going to stop here readers. See ya next time :)


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Me: Hello readers, before I start the next chapter, I have something to say. I am not using anyone's OC's in my story. If I was I would make sure to ask the owner for permission and I would put it in my disclaimers. But I can always change the character's name. All you need to do is ask me and I will do it. Thank you, now lets get this story started! :) Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Blossom and Brick: D-chan does not own the PowerPuff Girls, we were created by Craig McCracken. But she does own the story, the idea, the plot, and a OC.

Me: Thank you. Now one with the story!

Everyone: Please review!

Me: Enjoy. :)

Blossom's P. O. V:

I pulled my car into are drive way.

I stopped the car and put my car into park...

Then everyone heard Bunny's violet motorcycle pull up into the drive way.

She skidded to a stop.

I open my door...

Everyone got out.

Bunny took off her helmet and placed it on top of her motorcycle.

She had a huge grin on her face.

She began talking to Bubbles.

I walked towards the front door with the keys

My key's made jiggling sound with each step I took.

I made it too the doors.

Something felt odd thought...

The lights are off and the Professor is home.

"He must have gone to sleep." I thought to my self.

I unlocked the door...

I open the door...

We step through the door...

Bubble's headed towards the living room.

I felt really tired...

I went straight towards to the kitchen...

Then suddenly a scream ran out through out of the house...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was Bubbles.

I ran out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room...

To only slam into Buttercup and Bunny...

I quickly got up and help my sisters up...

We quickly went into the living room...

I froze, in horror...

Laying on the ground was the Professor...

A pool of blood was running out of him...

Bubble's was on her knees sobbing...

I snapped out of it...

I quickly went to my pink phone...

I dial the police's number...

"Hello this is 911, how can we assist you?"

"Are father is bleeding on the ground please send someone quickly!" I said...

"Please tell us you're address." The woman said over the phone.

"7 Greenville N. St, New Townsville MD, 21073." I said...

"We are sending help on the way." The woman said, then she hang up...

Bubbles continue to sobbed...

I place a hand on her and she grabbed me and began to cry harder...

Buttercup stood there in shock...

Bunny began to cry...

I hugged them...

I could feel myself began to cry...

Brick's P. O. V:

We finally made it home.

Beast pulled in behind us...

I got out and headed towards the elevator...

It was the only entrance to get into Mojo Jojo's lair...

Butch, Boomer, and Beast were behind me...

We piled into the elevator...

It was playing boring elevator music...

We finally made it to the lair...

The elevator open...

The whole tire lair was dark, except the light in the living room...

I walked towards the light switch.

I turned the lights on...

Mojo Jojo and Him were sitting on the couch watching TV...

I walked towards the fridge and got some Coke...

I walked towards the couch...

I heard a dripping sound...

As I got closer I saw a pool of crimson spreading across the white tiles...

I narrowed my blood red eye's...

I moved towards the couch...

My eye's widen...

Mojo Jojo's body had large cuts and his stomach...

I couldn't looked at it...

"GUY'S CALL THE POLICE NOW!" I shouted...

I quickly grabbed my red phone...

I began to dial 911...

A woman answered.

"How may I help you?" She asked...

"We need the police over at are house are fathers are bleeding a lot!" I said...

"What is you're address?" She asked..

"28 Spight St. New Townsville MD, 21083." I said...

"The police is on there way." She said then she hanged up...

My brothers came in the living room...

They saw the scene...

Boomer began to cry...

I grabbed hold of him...

Butch stood frozen...

Beast couldn't look...

He turn his head from the scene...

I could feel a bit of tears in the corner in of my blood red eyes...

"Don't cry... You have to be strong for you're brothers...

Me: Well I am going to stop here readers. See ya next time.

Everyone: See ya..


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Me: Hello readers, I am really sorry for the long wait. Now shall we get this story on the road. **

**Everyone: *Had a dark clouds over their heads.* **

**Me: Ummmm I am guessing I am going to be the one to the disclaimer today. Okay I do not own The PowerPuff Girl's, I wish I did, but they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own the story, the plot, the ideas, and a OC, and the OC is a girl. Now on with the story and please review! Thank you. :)**

**Normals P. O. V:**

The police arrived to the crime scene...

The sky threaten rain...

The wind howled outside...

Detective Brown arrived to the Utonium home...

As he enter the house...

He sadly looked at the PowerPuff Girl's...

His face was grim...

Detective White enter Mojo Jojo's lair...

He did a similar thing as Detective Brown...

Finally the sky opened up and rain poured down...

The sky flashed with lightning and thunder could be heard...

**Buttercup's P. O. V:**

I finally came over my shook...

I could feel the tears in my eye's...

They dropped to the carpet...

Blossom put her hand onto my shoulder...

I looked at her...

My emerald green eye's stared into her kunzite eye's...

I could tell she was fighting her tears too...

I nodded...

We had to be strong for are sister's...

Suddenly Detective Brown enter are house...

He gave use a pity and a sad look...

Then the crime team came in with their equipment...

They put up yellow tape around the crime scene...

Detective Brown came towards us...

"Hello PowerPuff Girls, I am Detective Brown." He said...

He showed his badge...

"Where were you all at before the killing?" He asked...

Blossom answered...

" We were at a friends house and Bunny was at her friends house." She said...

"Who are this allegiant friend?" Detective Brown asked...

"Her name is Robin and Bunny was with Angel." I said...

He continued to write in his notebook...

Suddenly the door open...

Standing in the doorway was the RowdyRuff Boy's and another police officer...

"Ah Detective White." Detective Brown said...

I glared at Butch...

He smirked...

**Butch's P. O. V:**

We were dragged to the Utonium's house...

I stared at Buttercup...

She gave me a harsh glare...

I smirked at her...

She hmph and folded her arms...

"What are they doing here?" Bubbles said...

I smirked widen...

Knowing that Boomer still has a big crush on her...

"They are here because they have the same problem." Detective White said...

The girls nodded...

"Detective Brown, sir, there is no weapon found. He died from blood lose and he was severely burn." one of the officers said...

The girls blink...

Bubbles began to cry again...

Buttercup had a small frown and her eye's were blank...

"So I am guessing that we have the same problem." I said...

Buttercup scoffed...

"I'm guessing that you guy's found you're creators dead." Buttercup said...

"Actually yes." I said...

Her emerald eye's looked into my forest green eye's...

Shook was written on the PowerPuff Girl's Face...  
There was a silence between use...

While the Detective's talked...

"Why would someone want to hurt are creators?" Bubbles weakly said...

Buttercup and I looked at each other...

"I don't care about that! I want to know who did this?!" Buttercup said...

I nodded, agreeing with her...

"We are going to try are hardest to bring the criminal's who ever done this to justice." Detective Brown said...

With that said, Detective Brown and Detective White left the house...

Leaving us alone...

In dead silence...

Are eye's met again...

"What are we going to do now?" Bubbles said...

"Who knows. But whatever it is, I want to find out who did it and why!" Buttercup said...

"I agree." I said...

Buttercup glared at me...

We heard sighs coming from are oldest siblings...

"Don't you guy's want to know why?!" We said at the same time...

"Fine but we have to work together." Brick and Blossom said...

We looked at each other and nodded are heads...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. See ya next time.**

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. See ya next time. :)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Me: Hi readers, sorry for the wait.**

**Girl's: *Annoyed and glaring at me* Why did it take so long to update?!**

**Me: *Sweat dropping and sighing* I have a writers block on this story, sadly I still have it... T.T But shall we get this story started? Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Bunny: I'll do it, D-chan does not own The PowerPuff Girls, but she does own the story, the plot, and a OC who is a girl.**

**Me: Thank you,*hands her 8 cookies* please review, and if you have questions, please leave them in reviews or you can PM them to me, I would be happy to answer them. Now on with the story! :)**

**Girl's: Enjoy! **

In the warm summer night air...

Far, far, far away for New Townsville...

A abandoned house in the forest...

The building's paint was peeling...

The house had shattered windows...

Inside the shattered windows you could see four female shadows...

You could also see a mirror...

"Very good work my daughters. You've made me very proud." A mans voice could be heard...

"Yes father." The four female's said...

"Keep a good eye on those puffs and ruffs, we don't want are plans to fail." The man's voice said...

The red headed sister answered...

"Of course father." She said...

Then there was silence...

Now you could only see the light glow of steel pink, hunter green, b'dazzled blue, and boysenberry eye's...

**Blossom's P. O. V: **

I stood on our front porch...

Watching the police run around, talking or coming in or out of our house...

"Excuse us, Miss." An officer said...

He and another police officer were carrying a cot...

And on that cot was our father,the Professor...

He was in a black bag...

I watched them go by and head toward a black van...

"You okay?" A voice said behind me...

I turn around and saw Brick standing at the door...

"I'm not sure." I said...

He nodded his head...

I could tell he understands...

Next thing we know...

The reporters and TV reporters showed up...

We quickly and quietly enter the house...

I sigh...

Then we heard yelling and bright flashes from camera's...

Buttercup and Butch cursed under there breathes...

I felt to tired to scold Buttercup for the use of her language...

"I'll make some coffee for us." I said...

Everyone nodded their heads...

I looked at Bubbles...

"Blossom, could Boomer and I have some Earl Grey tea in steed of coffee." Bubbles said...

I nodded my head...

I headed toward the coffee maker...

I started to make the coffee...

Then I head to the cabinet...

I open the cabinet...

I looked for the tea kettle...

I sigh, it was on the top self...

**Brick's P. O. V:**

I grabbed the tea kettle for her...

I handed Blossom the kettle...

"Thank you." She said...

Then she continued to make Boomers and her sister, Bubbles, tea...

I sat at the dinner table...

Detective Brown and Detective White enter the house, talking...

"Mojo Jojo, Him, and Professor Utonium were killed at the same time." Detective White said to Detective Brown...

"Whoever the killer was, they knew what they were doing. They left no clues to go by on. The only thing that they left behind was some footprints but no DNA and no fingerprints on anything." Detective Brown said...

I looked over to Blossom...

She looked at me...

"But near the Professor Utonium's left hand, he wrote one word in his blood before he died." Detective Brown said...

"What would that be?" Detective White said...

"The letter P." Detective Brown said...

"Thats odd same as Him. He wrote the same thing." Detective White said...

Then the Detectives stopped talking...

"What do they mean by the letter "P"?" Bubbles said...

"It could be the killers name." Blossom said...

"That means it is Princess Morebucks or another person who's name starts with P." I said...

Then the detectives came over...

"Do any of you have any enemy's who would harm you any way or form?" Detective Brown said...

I shook my head...

"Yes we do when we were still super hero's." Blossom said...

"Would you mind writing them down." Detective Brown said...

She nodded, then she began to write down the names...

Then she handed the paper to them...

"Don't worry I didn't write you're names down, you've became good." Blossom said...

I nodded my heads...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now.**

**Everyone: See ya next time. :)**

**Next Time On Who Did It?**

The girls and the boys have to go back to school...

Rumors spread fast in New Townsville HighSchool...

Will the girls and the boys survive the school year?...

Well find out in the next chapter of Who Did It?


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Me: Hi readers, sorry for the wait!**

**Everyone: Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: *Disappeared..***

**Me:... Ummm okay, I guess I'll do the disclaimer today. I don't own The PowerPuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own the story, the plot, and a OC, who is a girl. Please review, oh and if you have any questions or concerns about this story, don't be afraid to leave them in reviews or PM them to me, I will be really happy to answer them! :) Now on with the story!**

Three days has gone by in the RowdyRuff Boy's and PowerPuff Girls lives...

It's now August 25...

Which means they have to go back to school...

**Buttercup's P. O. V:**

I heard my alarm clock go off...

Getting really annoyed with it, I punched it...

It slammed into the other side of the wall...

Making a new dent in my lime green room...

"Buttercup, did you break another alarm clock!" I heard my sister, Blossom, said...

I growled...

It was six o'clock A.M. ...

I dragged my stiff and tired body out of bed...

I walked towards my shower and turned it on...

**... 4 minutes later...**

I walked out of my bathroom...

I headed towards my closet...

I went through my closet in till I found what I wanted to wear...

I grabbed a black skinny jeans, with a lime green t-shirt that had a monster face on it, beanie hat, and black boots...

I as soon as I was finished changing, I grabbed my emerald and black colored backpack...

I open my door and walked down the hallway...

I could smell of pancakes and bacon...

My mouth watered and my stomach growled...

As I walked down the stairs, which was right next to the living room...

I reverted my gaze from the living room...

I walked into the kitchen...

Blossom was standing in front of the stove...

Bubble's were sitting down and in front of her was blue berry pancakes...

Bunny was eating toast with grape jam on it...

Bubble's was wearing her cheerleading uniform... (It was red with white trims.)

Bunny was wearing a purple shirt with a dark purple skirt that was above her knee's...

Blossom sat a stack of green apple pancakes and a pile of bacon in front of me...

I dig into my breakfast...

Blossom was wearing a pink shirt with a dark pink sweater over ir ,a long white skirt that went pass her knee's, a pink headband, and white sandals...

She took a sip from her coffee mug...

She had dark circles under her eye's, telling she was getting lack of sleep...

As soon as I finished eating the last bite of food, I grabbed my glass of milk and drank it down...

Then I went to brush my teeth...

It read 6:34 A.M. now on my watch...

"Buttercup it's time to go." Bubbles said...

I jumped, she was standing in the doorway...

She had a frown and her sky blue eye's were down cast...

I nodded, but before I left the room, I gave her a quick hug...

I walked out of the door, Blossom was already ahead of us...

Bubbles and Bunny walked next to me...

**Butch's P. O. V:**

I walked along with my brothers to school...

Brick was ahead as usually...

As we past everyone...

I couldn't help but notice that they were staring at us...

I sigh...

"Look's like the whole tire town knows." I said...

Boomer and Beast nodded their heads...

"Oh Bircky over here!" A horrible squeal could be heard...

I looked at my brothers and we all thought, "Oh hell no!"...

A girl with red frizzy hair in two puff balls came running over to us...

It was Princess Morbucks...

Brick, me, Boomer, and Beast cringed as she approach us...

She grabbed onto Brick's arm making her fake boobs rub against his arm...

Brick had a look of horror on his face...

He pushed her off of him...

She stumbled back...

She looked shocked, "Bricky!" Princess said as she pouted...

Then we saw the second most annoying girls of the school...

The Plutonium sisters...

Princess walked over to them and stood next to Brat Plutonium...

Then I saw Buttercup...

I smirked and walked past the Plutonium sisters and Princess...

My brothers followed me...

"WAIT! BRICKY WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THOSE ANNOYING POWERPUFF GIRLS OVER ME!" Princess shouted...

My brothers and I got annoyed but we kept on walking...

"Yo Butterfly." I said...

Buttercup glared at me...

"Hey! Get away from are mans!" Annoying voice said...

It was Brute...

The girls didn't get along with them, especially the Plutonium sisters...

Buttercup growled...

Blossom's total opposite is Berserk Plutonium, she would pick on and rip Blossom's books apart in front of her, Blossom got so use to it she always had an extra book just in case...

Buttercup's total opposite is Brute Plutonium, they hated each other with a passion, they would always get into fist fights unless Blossom and Berserk stop them. She also picks on Buttercup...

Bubble's opposite is Brat Plutonium, she would always pick and tease and pulled Bubbles hair, and always make her cry, in till she got into trouble...

And then there is Bunny's total opposite is Bedelia Plutonium, she's pretty quiet in till you make her mad, she would always do nasty tricks on Bunny...

Everyone feared them...

Even the Principal was scared of them...

Buttercup and I roll are eye's at them...

"Hate to break it to you Brute, but I am not you're man." I said...

With that I grabbed Buttercups hand...

My brothers followed my lead...

We dash into school, down the hallway, and into class...

**Me: Sorry readers, but I am going to stop here for now. :)**

**Everyone: See you next time! :)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI  
**

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Following my brother's lead, I grabbed Bubbles' hand and dashed towards our classroom...

I felt Bubbles squeeze my hand, I smiled and returned the squeeze...

When we finally reached the classroom we stopped outside for a moment to catch our breaths…

We released each other's hands and readied ourselves for our school day…

Brick rested his hand on the doorknob and opened the door…

We stepped inside as the class suddenly fell silent…

I could feel the tense atmosphere as each of us made our way to our desks…

Everyone's gaze was on us, making me feel very uncomfortable…

I sat down in my seat and set my bag down on my desk, I unzipped it and reached a hand inside…

I looked up, the kids staring at us immediately turned away…

I sighed and returned my attention back to my bag…

"Hey, did you hear?"

"You mean that their creators were murdered?"

"Yeah, that's so scary."

"We should stay a distance with them, what if they're next?"

"That's horrible! I treasure my life a lot!"

"Shame, I feel bad for them."

"I heard from my brother they might be the murderers themselves."

"Impossible! That's their creators!"

"The detectives said Professor wrote a 'P' before he died, it might mean 'Powerpuff Girls'!"

A loud slamming sound filled the room as the whispering died away…

I turned and saw Butch had stood up, his hands on his desk, his eyes glared at the people around us…

"We can hear your unpleasant words so rather than muttering negative things behind our backs, why not you just shut your mouths up and stop spreading more rumours!" he yelled…

They all backed away from Butch as far as possible, eyes wide with fear…

"We really do feel bad for you," a girl whispered…

Butch narrowed his eyes at her…

She squeaked and hid behind her friend…

"Butch," Brick's voice was calm, but I could hear the annoyance in it. "Ignore them, what do you expect from a bunch of gossipers who doesn't have anything better to do?"

"Excuse me," one of the boy narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's very affective, coming from one of our city's worst distraction."

I watched as Brick lost it as he stood up so fast his chair fall back, he glared at the boy. "Who are you calling 'distraction'?"

The boy glared back at my redheaded brother. "You of course, you and your brothers. You're also part of the monster population."

"Hey!" I shot up. "That doesn't mean we're still harming the city now."

"Where's the proof?" the boy asked smugly.

"We need no proof," Beast frowned…

"That's enough, Mitch," Blossom spoke…

The boy immediately looked down…

"You're stirring up a fight and that's the last thing we need now, the teacher will be here any moment, everyone please sit down," Blossom instructed…

Right after she said that, the teacher came in and the class started once everyone was settled…

I was listening to the teacher when I felt a tap on my shoulder…

I turned around and saw…

"Hi Boomie," Brat giggled…

I turned away stiffly, still feeling her creepy stare digging into my back…

A note fell onto my desk, I hesitantly opened it, clearly aware of whom it was from…

'Hey Boomie, let's eat lunch together, haven't really talked much have we? – Your dear Brat'

I pulled a face, since when are we that close? I picked up my pen and scribbled down a reply before throwing back the piece of paper: No thanks, I'm sitting with my

brothers – Boomer…

Not more than ten seconds the note was back on my desk…

'Your brothers? Only your brothers? – Bright Brat'

I frowned, what does she mean by 'only' your brothers? I ignored her and concentrated on the speech the teacher is giving, thankfully Brat got the message I didn't want to talk to her and left me alone…

After another few periods of class break finally came, I turned and realized Bubbles just left the class, so I rushed after her…

**Bubbles' P.O.V:**

The bell rang as I stood up; I glanced over at Boomer who was stretching…

I sighed as I went out the class towards the lunch hall…

"Hey Bubbles!"

I slowed down at the familiar voice as Boomer caught up with me…

"It's finally lunch," Boomer laughed…

"Yeah," I smiled…

We entered the lunch hall and people had already lined up to get their food, Boomer and I fell in at the end…

I kept my gaze straight ahead, somehow I didn't really want to talk now…

I noticed Buttercup and Butch a little ahead of us in the line, Buttercup looked really irritated while Butch had a smug grin on his face…

"Butch must be annoying your sister again," Boomer said…

I nodded with a smile, "Seems like they are getting along better than we thought."

"You think?" Boomer laughed, I giggled…

But suddenly my gaze met with a pair of blue eyes behind Buttercup and Butch…

I held my breath as I stared into Brat's deadly glare…

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Boomer peered into my face then started to follow my gaze…

Brat smiled brightly when Boomer looked at her, all the threatening look a few minutes ago disappeared in a flash…

Something wasn't right about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it but I'm sure she's not a normal girl…

While I was thinking the line went on and we eventually got our food…

As we were about to head towards a table where our brothers and sisters are at, Brat came to us…

"Boomer, come and sit with us," Brat invited, Bedelia stood next to her…

"thanks, I'm going to my brothers," Boomer politely declined…

Brat looked over at the table where Brick them sat, when she turned back to us I could see the anger under her fake smile…

"Aww that's too bad. Bubbles, what about you?"

I flinched as she suddenly said my name, "Ah, me?"

"Yeah, want to sit with us?" Brat tilted her head slightly…

I shivered and shook my head gently, "Sorry, I'm sitting with my sisters."

Brat giggled, "Okay then. Let's go Bedelia."

They turned and walked away…

"Well that's strange, they gave up pretty easily this time," Boomer said, "Come on Bubbles, let's eat."

He used his shoulder and gave me a light nudge as we headed to the table our siblings sat…

"Hey Bubbles," Buttercup waved as we neared…

Bunny pulled the seat next to hers backwards a bit for me…

"Ah," I set down my tray, "I forgot to wash my hands, I'll be back in a minute."

I rushed out the lunch hall towards with girls' bathroom…

I hummed as I washed my hands, I started drying my hands with my handkerchief…

I heard one of the bathroom door open so I looked up…

I froze when I saw Brat in the reflection of the mirror…

Brat smirked as she stood behind me, a look of pure anger on her face…

"Why hello Bubbles," Brat giggled…

"H-hi Brat," I squeaked…

Suddenly three more of the bathroom doors opened as Brat's sister came out…

I gulped as Berserk and Brute flanked either side of me…

"You seem pretty relaxed, filtering with my Boomer," Brat said…

I turned around to face her but she suddenly slapped me…

I stared at her with wide eyes as I held my cheek…

"Bring her with," Brat said as she walked out the door with Berserk…

Brute suddenly grabbed one of my pigtails and pulled me along as Bedelia brought up the rear…

They pulled me towards the store room at the back of the gym hall…

"Ow it hurts, please let go of me Brute," I pleaded as a few tears ran down my cheek from the way how forcefully Brute way pulling my hair…

"Shut up you stealer," Berserk snapped…

"You got yourself into this," Bedelia laughed…

Brat opened the doors of the store room and stepped aside, "Throw her in."

Brute smirked and with a hard yank she flung me into the room…

I fell to the ground but quickly sat up…

The Plutonium sisters laughed as they looked down at me…

Brat suddenly slammed the door shut and the room fell into darkness…

"When are we going to let her out?" I heard Brute ask…

"Never," Brat's laugher could be heard as their footsteps faded into the distance…

I stood up and felt for the switch, but when I clicked it the lights didn't light up…

"No," I whispered as I sat down, hugging my knees…

I'm afraid of the dark and there's no way people could hear my call at the back of the gym hall…

I closed my eyes as I prayed one of my sisters will find me…

**Thank you so much Blackrose in the Moonlight. XD**** School has started for me and I might not be able to update my story's as fast but I promise I will update as soon as I can, maybe over the weekends. Also I would like to thank Blackrose in the Moonlight for helping me and I think my writers block is gone now. Thank you so much.  
**

**Also please review and if you have any questions or concerns for the story, then please leave them in you're reviews or you can PM them to me, thank you for reviewing too :) **

**DarknessEclipse342 **


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**Beast's P. O. V:  
**

I looked at my watch...

It read 12:33 P.M., Bubbles been gone for 20 minutes...

"I'm worried now. Where is Bubbles?" Blossom said...

"She had been gone for 20 minutes now." Brick said...

I looked over and Berserk, Brute, Brute, Brat, and Bedelia walked back into the cafeteria...

"I saw the Plutonium sisters leave a minute after Bubbles." I said...

"Me too. I think something happen to Bubbles when she went to the bathroom and I think they did something to Bubbles." Bunny said...

"Then lets go look for her!" Buttercup shouted...

We got up and suddenly found the Plutonium sisters behind us...

"What did you do to Bubbles?!" Buttercup yelled...

Causing people to look up and stare at us...

Then everyone turn to whisper to each other...

"What do you mean? We went to the bathroom and saw Bubbles there and we only said hi and then we went to the bathroom and left." Brat said.

Then they walked away from us...

"I don't believe those trash. They are fucking lying threw those fake ass teeth of theirs." Buttercup said...

"Buttercup!" Blossom said sharply...

Her kunzite eyes glared at Buttercup...

"We don't have time for this, we have to find Bubbles before are afternoon classes start." I said...

"Beast is right I am really worried about Bubbles." Boomer said...

Blossom sighed, "Yes you are right, we probably should go." Blossom said...

We exited out of the cafeteria and began walking towards the bathroom...

The girls went into the bathroom to look if Bubbles was still in there...

"She isn't in there. Where could she be?" Blossom said...

"Sisters, Help me! I am locked in the store room in the back of the gym hall!"...

The girls began to sway on there feet...

I caught Bunny, while Butch and Brick did the same...

"What's wrong?" I asked Bunny...

"We know where Bubbles is, she send a telepathic message to us. She is locked in the store room in the back of the Gym hall." Bunny said..

As soon as Boomer heard those words, he took off down the hallway towards the gym hall...

The girls quickly recovered and we began to chase after Boomer...

We made it to the store room...

Boomer swing the door opened...

Light rushed into the story room...

Boomer ran in and hug Bubbles...

"What happen to you Bubbles?! We've been worried about you!" Boomer shouted...

Bubbles is crying and hugging Boomer back...

Everyone began to relax...

Boomer helped Bubbles walk out of the store room...

"What happen to you're cheek and you're knee?" Blossom said...

"Brat and her sisters locked me in the store room and the lights weren't working and it was really dark, I was really scared." Bubbles said...

Angry rushed over everyone...

"It happen when I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. Brat and her sisters enter the bathroom, and when I turned around Brat slapped my cheek and saying something about Boomer, then she order her sisters to take me with them and Brute grabbed my pig tail and began to pull me along with them and I asked them to please let me go, but they wouldn't let me go and Brat opened the store room and Brute flung me into the room and slam the door shut and then they lock the door. I then remember that we still have our powers and I send a telepathic message to you guys." Bubbles said...

Boomers eyes began to glow along with Buttercup...

Pure rage was written on their face...

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE B #&amp; *%!" Buttercup screamed...

"No! Buttercup you'll get into trouble and it's also my fault I should asked someone to come with me!" Bubbles said...

"Bubbles it's not you're fault and how would we know that the Plutonium sisters would do anything to you it could have been anyone of us." I said...

"Beast makes a good point, Bubbles it's not you're fault, you didn't know that they would do anything to you." Blossom said...

Then the bell ran...

"BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!"

We fell into silence...

"It's end of lunch. Time to go back to class." Blossom said...

I nodded...

"We are partnering up, I'm with Blossom, Butch is with Buttercup, Boomer is with Bubbles, and Beast is with Bunny." Brick said...

I nodded...

"Boomer and Bubbles have art now, Buttercup and Butch are in gym now, I and Bunny are in history, and Brick and Blossom have English now." I said...

"Time to go and we will outside near the main gates and never go any where with out you're partner with you." Blossom said as she walked down the hallway with Brick towards English...

We nodded...

Bunny and I said good bye to Bubbles and Boomer...

"Sigh, shall we go to History now." I said...

Bunny smiled and nod her head...

I grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the hallway...

Pasting people and hearing whispers as we went...

But we ignored them...

**Bunny's P. O. V:**

"Look it's Bunny Utonium and Beast Jojo." A girl said...

"Did you hear they found their creators dead. I bet they were the ones who did it." Another girl said...

"OMG are you serious, they would never do that, that's their own creators." Another girl said...

They got further away but we could still hear them talking because of are sonic hearing...

But we ignored them and continued to walk towards are History class...

We enter the class...

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started whispering to each other...

I sighed in relief, me and Beast would be sitting next to each other in the back...

I smiled at Beast and we walked to are seats...

I look around the room to see if I could recognize anyone...

Then my eye's landed onto Bedelia...

The smile on my face slipped off...

When Beast notice her he glared at her and reverted his gaze towards me...

Bedelia saw me and glared at me...

Her boysenberry eye's glared into my amethyst eye's...

I gulped and looked away quickly...

"Great, I was hoping that Bedelia wouldn't be in are class this year." I whispered to Beast...

He nod his head...

"Every year the Plutonium sisters had to be in are classes." I though in my head...

"Hello everyone, I'm you're teacher, Miss. Young. I hope all of you had a wonderful summer. Today we have a papers to hand out to you and have you're parents sign them out and I have another assignment for you to do. I want you to write a paper about you and your family." Miss. Young said...

She didn't give use any papers to fill out...

The rest of class, we learned about Miss. Young...

She told us she is engaged to her boyfriend and was hoping to get married next July...

She had blonde hair that went to her mid shoulders, blue eyes and dimples...

She is extremely nice...

"This class would be really fun but I think it will turn into hell soon" I whisper into beast ear...

"Agreeably." Beast whispered back...

The rest of the class went in a blur...

"2:15 P.M." The clock read...

The Bell ring...

"See you tomorrow and your assignment is due next week." Miss. Young shouted...

Me and Beast ran out of the class room...

The hallway was crowded...

I got bashed in the shoulder by someone else backpack...

Beast grabbed my hand and I could feel my cheeks become hot...

I could feel people staring at as we walked by them...

We were the last ones to arrive to the main gate...

Buttercup had a red mark smacked onto her cheek...

"What happen to you?" I asked...

"Brute hit her in the face with a rubber ball when we were playing dodge ball today in gym." Butch said...

"I'm going to take it that everyone of us have one Plutonium sisters in are class?" I said...

"Stupid Brute is in my gym class this year again." Buttercup said while she crossed her arms over her chest...

"Same here, Berserk is in are English class." Blossom said...

Everyone turned to Bubbles and Boomer, who hasn't said a word yet...

"The same goes for us, Brat is in our art class again." Bubbles said...

"Same Bedelia is in our history class." I said...

"This year is going to be the same as last year!" Buttercup shouted...

Causing others to stare at us...

The guys nodded their heads...

"I was hoping not to be in the same art class with Brat again this year." Bubbles said...

I hugged her and she hugged back...

"Let's go home and Bubbles we should probably reband aid that scrap on your knee." Blossom said...

I nodded, agreeing with Blossom...

"We will go home with you guys." Brick said...

We nodded and started to walk down the street...

Beast came up behind me and grabbed hold of my hand...

I smiled at him...

But suddenly I got a weird feeling that we are being watched...

I stopped and looked around...

"What's wrong Bunny?" Blossom asked...

Everyone stopped to look at me...

"I got a feeling that we might be being watched." I said...

With that I turned around and saw Berserk, Brute, Brat, and Bedelia staring at us...

Their eyes glowing and showing pure evil looks...

Buttercups growled breaked my eye contact with Bedelias boysenberry eyes...

"Buttercup don't start anything here. We don't want anymore rumors to be filled about us." Blossom said...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here and thank you for reviewing. :)**

**PPG: See you next time.**

**RRB: Please review.**

**Me: And if you have any questions or concerns for this story please put them in reviews or you can PM me, I will be happy to answer them, and see you next time! XD**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Me: ****Hi readers, sorry for the long wait! Thank you for reviewing! :) Now shall we get this story on the road! Okay now who want's to do the disclaimer?!**

***Dead Silence* *Looking around and nobody to be seen***

**Me: *Surprised* Where is everyone?**

**PPNKG: Aw nobody is here, too bad. Girls it looks like we have to do the disclaimer. **

**Me: *Eye's widen* *Speechless*  
**

**Berserk: What is wrong D-chan? *Smirking***

**Brute: Look's like cats got her tongue. **

**PPNKG: *Laughs***

**Me: Just please do the disclaimer! TT_TT**

**Berserk: Fine. *Rolling eyes* Brat, Bedelia do the disclaimer.**

**Brat: Huh?! Why us! **

**Brute: Because you are the youngest! **

**Brat and Bedelia: *Grumbling under their breaths* D-chan does not own The PowerPuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys, and The PowerPunk Girls we belong to Craig McCracken , but she does own Bedelia, the story and the idea. **

**Me: Please review and if you have questions for this story or any other stories, then please leave them in your review or you can PM them to me! Thank you! :) No-**

**PPNKG: On with the story.  
**

**Me: *About to say something* Never mind, enjoy the story! :)**

**Blossom's P. O. V:**

I sighed, Berserk and her sisters are glaring at us...

Bubbles turn a little pale, and hid behind Boomer, who was shooting glares at them...

Buttercup let out a growl...

Students stopped and looked up at us, some whispered...

"What's going on?" One girl said...

"Do you think they are going to start to fight?" A boy said.

"Aw what's a matter. Oh I see you found Bubbles." Brat said as she stepped closer to us...

Her sisters followed behind her...

Berserk's steel pink eyes stared into my pink kunzite eye's...

I could feel a pure angry coming from her...

"Bubbles told us everything! You are the ones who lock her in the gym closet, not only that you slap her and made her cry! You are going to pay for that!" Buttercup screamed...

Berserk, Brute, Brat, and Bedelia smirked...

"So what if we lock her into the gym's closet, she deserves it, she stole my Boomer!" Brat said as she tilt her head to the side...

"YOU #^ &amp;#! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER, JUST BECAUSE OF A BOY!" Buttercup shouted...

The students start to gather...

"Buttercup that's enough, we don't want anymore rumors to spread about us. Think about it, nobody will believe us, now lets go home." I said.

Bubbles grabbed hold of Buttercup's hand and whisper something in her ear...

Buttercup's emerald eye's stopped glowing...

"Fine, but I am going to say this only once. So listen up, if you do anything to Bubbles or any of my sisters, You will be dealing with me!" Buttercup said. She turn her back on them but before she began to walk away, she turn around and let her piercing emerald eyes land on the PowerPunk Girls...

They glowed pure rage, the PowerPunk Girls flinched a little bit...

"WE AREN'T SCARED OF YOU!" Brute shouted, even thought she flinched...

Before we left Boomer stopped and turned around...

"Brat you said I was you're man. Well guess what I will never be you're man, I'm in love with Bubbles and I always have been. If you do anything to her again, you won't just be dealing with her sisters and my brothers, you will be dealing with me and also, I'm not you're man and I will never be you're man." Boomer said...

Causing some of the girls in the school to gasp and glare at Bubbles...

Brat stood there shock...

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU LIKE HER! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE!" Brat shouted...

We continued walking down the street, ignoring everyone...

We ran down the street and we were now 4 block from the school...

I let out a sigh, and I watch the my blushing sister and Boomer hold hands...

We walked the rest home in silence, in till Buttercup couldn't take the silence anymore...

"AAAAAGGGG WHY IS IT SO QUIET!" Buttercup shouting causing everyone to look up...

I sighed, "Buttercup please keep you're voice down." I said...

Buttercup grumbled, but nodded her head...

**Normal P. O. V:**

On top of a small roof nearby...

Berserk stood...

Her steel pink eye's glaring at Blossom...

She had an awful smirk on her face...

Suddenly a tap on the roof, let her know that her sisters arrived...

**Berserk's P. O. V: **

I turn around to face my sisters...

Brat still angry about what happen after school...

I roll my eyes, it's truly obvious that the RowdyRuff Boys are in love with the PowerPuff Girls ever since they have turn good...

"Berserk are you going to let them steal away are mans right from under are noises!" Brat shouted at me...

"Brat keep you're voice down you are going get it us notice!" Brute shouted at her...

Bedelia rolled her eyes and continued to watch her opposite counterpart with Beast...

"Girl's really are you that blind, the RowdyRuff Boys will always love the PowerPuff Girls." I said...

That got my sisters attention...

Brat glared at me, her b'dazzled blue eyes began to glow...

"But it doesn't mean we can't steal them. Also, I already got what I needed. Lets go home now." I said.

I left off from the roof only leaving behind a dark pink trail behind me...

Leaving my confused sisters behind...

"Hey wait for us!" Brat shouted...

**Normal P. O. V: **

The sisters flew home to their an abandoned house in the forest...

**(still on Berserk's P. O. V) **

I landed in front of my house...

My sense prickling...

"Don't move." I said..,

I carefully pick up a rock and throw it at the door...

The rock was blasted to pieces...

The birds squawk and flew away...

"ARRG! Father let us in!" Brat shouted...

Suddenly a image of are father appeared...

His looked very angry...

"Girl's I am really disappointed in you, but did you get what you needed at those pesky PowerPuff Girls house?" He said.

"Yes father, a piece of hair from each of the PowerPuff Girls, father." I said.

I hold a piece up showing a long stain of red hair...

"You are forgiven this time but anymore disappointments I won't be so nice about it." Our father said...

"Yes sir." I said...

**Buttercup's P. O. V:**

We walked home having all eye's on us...

"When will they stop staring at us!" I shouted, making half of the people on the street flinch and quickly turn around...

I glared at them...

"Buttercup, we are on the front news and in the newspapers because are creators are dead and we are the prime suspects in this case!" Blossom said as she hold up the newspaper...

I grabbed the newspaper and saw a picture of us and are creators...

**"THE FAMOUS POWERPUFF GIRLS AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS CREATORS FOUND DEAD!" **

"How are we the prime suspects! WE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ARE CREATOR! HE BLOODY CREATED US! WHY WOULD WE WANT TO KILL THEM!" I screamed after reading only a few lines...

"Because we found them dead and the public expect us to be the murder because there isn't anymore suspects." Blossom said...

"Ummm guys why don't we have this discussion at home, we are being watch like crazy." Bunny said...

"Yes, we will continue this discussion when we go home." Blossom said...

My emerald eyes began to glow...

We walked in silence again...

As soon as we got home, the paparazzi's were standing at are door...

"Look it's the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys!" One of the paparazzi's said as they came rushing towards us...

"Let's make a dash for it!" Blossom said and we ran pass the paparazzi people.

We run into are house...

I heard Bubbles gasp...

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom said as she turned around...

My mouth dropped open ask stared into are living room...

The chairs were thrown around and broke into pieces, our fathers portrait was face down on the floor...

Angry came into me...

My eyes began to glow...

"Someone came into our house!" I shouted...

"Lets split up and figure out if anything is missing. Me and Brick will look in the kitchen , Buttercup and Butch I want you two to look in the living room, Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny, and Beast check upstairs." Blossom said...

Everyone nodded their heads...

I move towards the living room...

I first went towards our fathers portrait that Bubbles painted when she was 12...

When I turn around the frame over I saw blood spots and splattered on the portrait...

I lifted the portrait up, I avoided looking at it...

Suddenly a piece of paper fell out from the portrait...

**Brute's P. O. V:**

Our father stared at us...

Than began to smile...

"Thats my girls. Now go watch them from afar, don't get caught." Our father said...

"Yes father." Berserk said...

Our father chuckle, "Now go." He said...

We flew away...

"Arrggg I' so tired and we have another mission!" Brat complain behind me...

I could feel myself get annoyed...

"Brat shut up." I said...

Brat rolled her eyes at me...

Suddenly Berserk stopped...

I ran straight into her...

"Why did you stop." I said...

My hunter green eyes narrow...

"There are reporters in front of the house! Again!" Berserk shouted...

Her steel pink eyes began to glow, her lazerbeams hit a tree...

I quickly grab Berserk and crash down onto the roof...

"Berserk you are you trying to get us caught! Are father is not going to be happy about this! Remember what he said!" I said...

_**...Flashback from a couple of minutes ago...**_

_"You are forgiven this time but anymore disappontments I won't be so nice about it." Our father said..._

_As his onxy eyes narrowed..._

_"Yes sir." Berserk said..._

_** ...End of flashback...**_

I gulped remembering what our father said...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here! *Duck as a lazerbeam came my way* *Sighing* You're probably want to know why there are lazerbeams being fired everywh *interupted by a laserbeam being fire* *Dogded it again, this time hitting my desk...* *Started a small fire...* Ahhhh my desk! *grabbed fire extinguisher...* **

**Blossom: *Runs by* Sorry D-chan! *Ducks as ice beam is shot at her* **

**Me: *Ducks* It's fine Blossom. TT_TT **

**Buttercup: *Screaming* Brute come back here! Don't you dare take my blankely! *Chasing Brute around the room... Shooting lazerbeams* **

**Me: Yeah, the PowerPuff Girls came home saw the PowerPunk Girls and they are now fighting. Oh yeah. *opens draw and grabs ear plugs.* Probably need these about now... **

**Bubbles: *Using her sonic scream* **

**Everyone: *Covering ears* **

**Me: Well readers, I am going to end it here and if you have any questions for this story or anyother things then please leave them in the reviews or PM them to me, thank you and see you later! :) *Duck as a lazerbeam comes* *Sweat drops* **

**PPGS and PPNKGS: See you later readers! *Then returns to fighting each other!***


	10. Chapter IX

**Me: Hi! Happy Holidays! And welcome to Chapter IX! Now who wants to do the disclaimer? **

***Dead silence.* **

**Me: Oh no, not again. **

**PPNKG's: *Appears again* We are doing the disclaimer. **

**Me: *Remembering what happen last time the PPNKG's were here* *House was destroyed and just got fix* **

**Buttercup: *Appears behind the couch and throws water balloon.* **

**Brute: *Gets hit in the face with water balloon* *Green slime covering her face* BUTTERCUP!**

**Me: Uh oh. *Ducks as Brute shots her lazed beams.* **

***Miss's and hit's the wall behind Buttercup.* *Starts mini fire.* **

**Me: Ahhhh! *Grabs fire extinguisher and began taking the fire out.* **

**Me: *Throwing more water balloons.* **

**Brute: *Lazer beaming the balloons.* **

**PPNKG's other than Brute: *Laughing* **

**Me: I guess I will do the disclaimer. Okay, I don't own the PowerPuff Girls, the RowdyRufff Boys, the PowerPunk Girls, and Princess Mprbucks. They belong to Craig McCracken, but I do own Bedelia, the story, the ideas, and the plot. Please review! Thank you. Oh yeah a question from Friend-T: "whats on the sheet of paper?!" Well Friend-T you'll have to read Chapter IX to find out, but I'll give you a hint, it has to do with a illegal experiments on humans. ;) Okay if you have any questions for this story than please leave them in the reviews or you can PM them to me! Thank you! Now on with the story! *Ducks as another Lazer beam.* *Hitting my chair* *Small fire breaks out* *****Get's Fire extinguisher again**Fire is out***

**Butch's P. O. V:**

I began looking threw the ruble of the chairs. But in the corner of my eye, I watch Buttercup picking up their fathers portrait...

She inverted her gaze from the portrait, I knew why she was avoiding the blood droplets that was splattered on the portrait...

But in the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper fall to the ground...

Buttercup lean the portrait against the wall and came back to pick up the piece of paper...

"What's this? And why was it put in the Professor's portrait. " Buttercup said...

"Hey guys we found something." I shouted...

"We also found something." Blossom shouted from the kitchen...

"We found two things upstairs in the Professor's room. Somebody went through his stuff and trash his room pretty badly!" Bunny yelled down from upstairs...

"What about our rooms? Did anyone trash our rooms!" Buttercup shouted up to them...

"Nobody went into our rooms, everything is still in place and nobody even touch it." Bubbles shouted down the stairs...

"We should probably discuss about this in one of the room's and also try to figure out what these's papers are." Brick said...

"I agree with Brick." I said...

Buttercup's emerald eyes stared into my Hunter green eyes, but she nodded her head...

"Which room should we go to?" Buttercup asked...

Everybody turn towards the red headed leaders...

"Let's go to my room, it's father from the front windows and from the paparazzi." Blossom said...

Blossom and Brick quickly walked up the stairs...

I firmly grabbed Buttercup's other hand...

We quickly followed our siblings up the stair case...

We follow Blossom down the hallway towards a white door...

On the door was a name plate that said her name...

She open the door and walked in...

Her room was painted bubble gum pink...

Her bed was neatly made...

As soon as everyone was in the room, Blossom closed the door...

"Okay let's see the papers that we found." Blossom said...

"Here is the piece of paper that I found. It fell out of the Professor's portrait that Bubbles painted when she was 12." Buttercup said as she placed the paper on the floor...

"Here's our piece of paper that Brick and I found. It was in the smashed pitcher frame that hold our Birthday party pitchure when we were 8 years old." Blossom said as she did the same...

"Beast and I found a photograph and another piece of paper." Bunny said and she did the same thing...

Buttercup was the first to unfold the piece of paper that she found...

It was a document...

Buttercup began to read it but began shaking really badly...

I grabbed hold of Buttercup...

Her emerald eyes began to well up with tears...

Blossom gentaly grabbed the paper from Buttercup...

Her pink kunzite eyes scan across the paper...

Blossom's pink kunzite eyes widen...

"That's a document on illegal human experiments. It says about trying to inject Chemical X into the human blood stream or the brain to see if that person would gain inhuman ability's. Most of the experiments failed and the person that was being expermented on were driven to insanity and they were locked away." Blossom said...

**Bubble's P. O. V: **

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth...

"Human experiments. Remember when we saw all those missing kids in the Newspaper, what if those missing kids were used for those experiments." I said...

I began to chock up...

I could feel the tears rolling down the side of my face...

I sniffled...

"Why does the Professor have this paper? You don't think he is involve with this? Do you?" Bunny said...

I looked through my blurry vesion over to Blossom...

"I'm not sure. He is the only scientist that owns multiple amounts of Chemical X. But we know that the Professor wouldn't do any experiments on Human beings." Blossom said...

Brick put his hand on Blossom shoulder...

"Let's look at the other papers maybe it will give us more clues." I said...

Everyone nodded...

Buttercup rubbed her face to stop herself from crying...

Blossom began to unfold the piece of paper that she and Brick found...

When she unfolded the paper, she picked it up...

"This piece of paper has all of our names on it and it talks about our abilities and not only that it also said about giving blood." Blossom said...

"Does it say anything else?" Bunny asked...

"Yes, it saids that our blood was examined by scientist that were doing the human experiments. It also said that we were drugged to erase some of our memories about the event so we don't remember what was happening." Blossom said...

My sky blue eyes widen...

Buttercup let out a growl and slammed her fist down on the floor, causing the house to shake...

"This is pointing that the Professor is involved." Bunny said as she drop her head to the floor...

Everyone nodded...

"It also points out that our fathers were involved too. Somehow." Boomer said...

I grabbed hold of his hand...

"Let's open the last of the paper." Blossom said...

I nod, agreeing with Blossom...

Beast nug Bunny with his hand...

She nodded, she first flipped the picture over...

It showed our father and another man sitting next to him but the photo was ruined so we couldn't see the mans face...

"It's a letter." Bunny said as she showed the open envelope...

Bunny carefully took out the letter...

"Dear Mr. Utonium,

The experiments turn out to be fruitile now. We only had one success so far but that changed very quickly. The experiment subject # 147269980 went insane in 3 days. We will be needingore Chemical X. The lab is running short of it. But also when you see Mojo JoJo and Him. Tell them that the scientist want to get there hands on the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys blood. Their blood is a critical aspect in the experiments to be success. If you don't want this to be failure and not to endangered the lives of your loved ones I would do as advise.

1\. Take the girls and the boys to the labatory.

2\. If they get suspicious tell them that it is just a doctor's appointment for that new virus that is happening around the city.

3\. The girls and the boys will be drugged so they won't remember what happened and then the scientists will take some of their blood.

4\. You will deliver more Chemical X to us.

That will be all.

Your friend ,

Something something." Bunny said...

Bunny squint her amethyst eyes, trying to read the name...

**Boomer's P. O. V: **

"I can't read the name, the ink is smeared." Bunny said...

"So basically we were also lab rats for some sort of experments!" Buttercup screamed...

Causing Bubbles to flinch a little bit...

I pull Bubbles into a hug...

She relaxed a little bit...

Blossom took the letter from Bunny, who sitting there pouting...

"It says Oppressor Plutonium." Blossom said...

The room was silent...

"THE PLUTONIUM SISTERS FATHER!" Bunny and Buttercup screamed...

We covered are ears...

"This doesn't make any sense. This is just making my brain hurt!" Butch complained...

I sigh...

"This could mean that the man in the photograph with our father, the Professor, is with Oppressor Plutonium." Blossom said...

"There is one part that I don't get. Why did someone trash the house your house?" I said...

"Boomer has a point." Beast said...

"I believe that the Professor hid this information from someone and that someone came looking for it and since we don't get home until 2:45 PM, and the Professor isn't here anymore they could've came anytime." Blossom said...

"What about the paparazzi? They've been snooping around you're house all day." I said...

This caused everyone to become quiet...

All in deep thought...

They must have found a way to get pass them." Blossom said...

I nodded, "They must have found another way inside." I thought to myself...

"We probably clean up the house." Blossom said...

Bubbles nod, but I could tell she was somewhere else...

She was in very deep thought...

Her lips were frowning...

"So who is keeping the papers?" Bunny said...

"Why would we want to keep them! They are nothing about science experiments on Humans and Chemical X!" Buttercup shouted...

Causing everyone to flinch...

"Well somebody could be after the papers and that could be the reason somebody trashed the house." Bunny said...

Our ears picked up a sound...

"Did you guys hear that?" I said...

Everbody nodded...

Buttercup and I got up and head towards the window...

Buttercup pulled on the window blinds...

As soon as the window blinds were up, I stared out the window...

We only found a bird pecking the window...

"What is it?" Bubbles asked...

"It's just a bird that is pecking the window." I said...

Everyone in the room sigh in relief, Blossom got up and open the window...

The bird flew over to Bubbles...

It landed in front of Bubbles, and began to chirp a little bit...

Then it flew away...

"What did it say?" Blossom asked...

"It said that somebody was in our house during free time, but it said it couldn't tell who it was." Bubbles said...

We looked at each...

"Well we do know now that somebody was in our house." Buttercup said...

Her emerald eyes began to glow, everyone could feel rage coming from here...

"The problem is why and who did it?" Bunny quietly said...

"And are they after something? Are they after this documents?" Beast said...

"I don't know but whoever it was, they had failed their mission, because they didn't find want they were looking for." Blossom said...

Everyone nodded...

My head was pounding and my heart was beating fast...

"Well lets clean up. We will deal with the living room later. But first I want to know where Bunny found the letter and the photograph." Blossom said...

My cobalt eye's moved towards Bunny, along with everybody's eyes...

"You guys do remember when Bubbles painted our family portrait when she was 14. Well the portrait was destroyed and on the floor in the Professor's room. When I picked up to lean against the wall, the letter and the photograph fell out of the portrait." Bunny said...

**Me: Well I am going to stop here. Also I want to thank all of the aswesom reviewers for reviewing! You're reviews always makes my day, so I want to thank you! :) *Ducks as lazer beam came over my head.* Yeah they are still fighting. *Shows whole tire living room, burn marks on the couch, walls, floors, and ceiling along with pink, green, blue, and purple slime...* The other PowerPuffs surprise the rest of PPNKG's, so it is lazer beam and slime water balloon warfare going on in the living room right now. Well hopefully it will end soon and I will see everyone later! Also hope everyone had a Happy New Year and Holidays! :) **

**PPG's and PPNKG's: *Pause what they are doing* See you all later! *Resume fighting each other with slime water balloons and lazer beams.* **

**Me: *Sits down at the dining room table with popcorn and watch them.* **


	11. Chapter IX (1)

**Me: Hi readers, sorry for the long wait! **

**Everybody: But welcome to Chapter XI! **

**Me: :) So who wants to do the disclaimer? How about you Blossom?**

**Blossom: Sure. D-chan does not own the PowerPuff Girls, we belong to the awesome Craig McCracken, but she does own the story and Bedelia(OC). **

**Me: Thank you Blossom, okay I have a Poll up on my profile page, so please check that out. Also if you have any other questions than please leave them in the reviews or you can PM them to me. :) Also pretty please with sugar on top review! Thank you! XD**

* * *

**Blossom's P. O. V:**

Brick stayed with me, in my room...

I was scanning the room, looking for the perfect hiding place...

That is when I got the perfect idea...

I grabbed the papers and the photo, and quickly walked over to my closet, which was neatly organize...

I pulled out a box that had a key hole in it...

I could feel Brick's gaze on my back...

I open the box, inside was a bunch of pictures and a small book which is my diary...

I pull my diary out and I lift the pictures and there at the bottom of the box was a secret compartment that was camouflage...

I open the secret compartment to reveal a small, but big enough for the papers and the photograph, space...

I grabbed the papers and the photograph and placed them into the space...

I closed the secret compartment and I quickly threw back the pictures and my diary back into the box...

Then I place the box back into my closet...

I let out a frustrated sigh...

"Let's start getting our house clean." I said...

Brick nodded but he did something surprising...

He grabbed hold of my hand and walk out of my bedroom door...

My heart was beating a million miles per hour...

I walked into the kitchen to see Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny and the guys helping us cleaning up the kitchen...

"Looks like we need to buy more plates." I said...

"No freaking kidding." Buttercup growled...

I sighed, "Also Bubbles I am going to get you a new canvas." I said...

"We could go buy some plates and the canvas for you. While you clean up here." Brick said...

I nodded, "That would be great, here is $90 dollars." I said, as I handed him the money...

They left from the back door so they wouldn't be mobbed by TV reporters...

As soon as they left, the house was draped into silence...

The only thing you could hear was the shuffling of broken glass being sweep or being throw into the trash...

I could still hear Bubbles sniffling, and Buttercup's body was tense...

Her emerald green eyes were harsh and hard...

We could hear a knocking sound on the back door...

I stopped and place the sweeper on the side of the table...

I saw Brick and his brothers behind him...

I open the door for him...

I could see and hear the patter pat sound, telling me that it was raining...

"Here we found some plates and 3 canvas's too." Brick said as he placed the bag down onto the table...

"Thank you." I said...

**...Morning...**

**Brick's P. O. V: **

I woke up on the PowerPuff Girls dining table...

I notice that I have a bright red blanket on my shoulders...

I smelled a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen...

I got up quietly because I notice that my little brothers were sleeping...

I walked into the kitchen to see Blossom...

She was wearing a white blouse with a Pink skirt and fluffy pink slippers...

In her hand was dark pink mug, that had the wonderful smell of coffee...

She tense, but then turn around to see it was me...

Her shoulders relaxed, I could see the window's light coming in... "We don't have school today. Our Principle called me this morning, he said we can take a break from school for a while, and it won't be hold against us. What do you think?" Blossom said...

Her pink kunzite eyes were slightly glowing...

"I think their is something else, I think the Principle doesn't like us around, since our fathers were found dead in our childhood homes." I said...

"I agree. They are trying to keep the students since the parents are stifly in this crime. Also the fact is people think we killed our creators." Blossom said, her hands gripping her mug in her hand too tightly...

Suddenly Bubbles came walking in the dinning room which is attached to the kitchen...

She didn't have a grin on her face, but that change as soon as she sees me and Blossom...

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Bubbles said...

"Thank you Bubbles." Blossom said...

Bubbles smiled and walk in the kitchen and began to get out a pan to start cooking...

"Are you going to tell her what the principle said?" I whisper to her...

Blossom's pink kunzite eyes turn to me...

"Not right now. Maybe later." Blossom whispered back to me...

We heard sizzling in the pans, and a very good aroma coming from the kitchen...

Bubbles then sat down a huge stack of four different types of pancakes in front of us, a huge plate of bacon, a bowl of strawberry's, scrambled eggs, and a huge stack of toast on a plate along with four different types of jam...

I could feel my mouth watered as I stared at the food...

Then I heard my brothers waking up to the smell of food...

Then Buttercup came storming down the steps, and Bunny quietly following behind her...

Buttercup stiffly sat down on the chair in front of us...

She grabbed a plate and began grabbing a pile of green apple pancakes and a 4 pieces of bacon...

She silently eat at top speed, along withe Butch...

Blossom let out a sigh and raise the cup of coffee to her lips...

"The Principle called me today." Blossom said...

Causing everyone to stop eating and caused Buttercup to turn her head towards Blossom...

"What did the Principle have to say?" Bubbles asked, her sky blue eyes were filled with curiosity, along with Bunny's amethyst eyes...

"The Principle has excuse us from school and he won't hold it against us. Also we get our homework for classes then we turn them into our teachers through email, so we will be graduating this grade." Blossom said...

"WHAT!" Buttercup shouted, she stood up from her chair, causing it to fall to the ground with a clatter...

Causing Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny to flinch from the sound...

Buttercup's emerald eyes began glowing...

"The Principle believes that it is in our best interest in staying at home since this accident." Blossom said...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now, see you next time :)**


	12. Chapter X

**Chapter X **

**Hi readers! I am really sorry about the long wait, I've been really busy lately and I am writing a book and thinking about getting it published and school is keeping me really busy lately. But welcome to Chapter X! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls but I do own Bedelia, the story, the idea, and the plot. Pretty please with sugar on top please review and if you have any questions then please leave them in the reviews or you can PM them to me, thank you! Now on with the story! **

**Buttercups P. O. V: **

I stood there in angry and I could feel my eyes began glowing…

I slammed my fist into the table…

"I don't believe that crap, that is bullshit!" I shouted…

Blossom sighed and took another sip from her mug…

Butch nodded in agreement with me…

"Don't tell me there is another reason why he wants us to stay home?" I asked…

"I believe that the Principle wants us to stay home because of the parents of the students, because the parents actually think that we are the ones who killed our creators." Blossom said.

Her kunzite pink eyes were hard and stern…

"FLIPPING HELL! WHY WOULD THOSE PEOPLE THINK THAT WE MURDER OUR OWN CREATORS! THEY CREATED US!" I shouted…

Angry was pumping through my veins…

Bubbles began to sniffle a little bit...

"I can't believe people actually think that we would murder our own creators." Bubbles sobbed…

Bunny looked angry but also hurt…

Blossom sighed and got up from the table and walked to the kitchen and looked out of the window…

"The best we can do is to prove them wrong…" Blossom said…

I let myself smirk, I finally figure out that she was going to say that…

She looked angry herself…

"Okay I am going to go to the Professors lab, Brick I will be needing you. Buttercup and Butch I want you to go to the library for me and bring me books on chemistry and human biology and also the book on chemical X. Bubbles and Boomer, I want you to discuss the possible suspects on the murder and the break in and I also want some possible sketches. Now Bunny and Beast you have a very important mission. I want you to set security camera's that nobody will no about and they must be hidden." Blossom said…

I nodded my head I looked over to Butch, who had his forest green eyes on me…

"Okay, we are going to go through the back route to get to the Library." I said…

Butch nodded his head…

"Wait you guys might be needing disguises." Bubbles said…

I sighed but she made a good point…

Blossom nodded as Bubbles dragged me upstairs towards her room…

She sat me down and grabbed black hair extensions, she quickly put them into my hair. Then she grabbed colored eye contacts…

The color eye contacts were brown, then she turned me around to do my make up…

She first make it look like I had freckles, then she put the brown contacts into my eyes…

Then she left the room to go grab some clothes from my room…

She came back quickly and then showed me a black mini skirt with a black t-shirt with a grey scull on it, and the shoes were pointed black high heels…

I groan but I did oblige by quickly going to Bubbles bathroom and began go change into the clothes…

I was ready to go on my mission with Butch.

"Okay you guys look prefect I will be needing you to wear an ear piece, us it in emergency only." Blossom said, as I walked down the steps…

Butch's face became red when he saw me…

I also could feel myself turning pink….

We then quietly sneaked out of my through the back door….

So that the news reporters didn't see us…

We quickly walked towards the library, which was downtown…

**Bubble's P. O. V: **

As soon as Buttercup left, Blossom turn towards me and told me and Boomer to begin our discussion…

I nodded my head…

"Okay lets begin naming names of enemies that we have." I said…

Boomer nodded his head…

"Well there is the Amoeba Boys." Boomer said…

"Nope I don't think they are capable of this. They were taken by the scientific institution to be study." I said.

"Princess Morbucks, she definitely has the resources and money and power to do something like this." Boomer said…

I thought for a moment…

_"Well she does has the power and everything, but I don't know if she can come up with it." _I thought to myself.

"I'll put her down as a possibility. But I don't know if she could come up with it." I said…

Boomer nodded his head…

"What about the PowerPunk Girls. They've been causing a lot of trouble and I don't see any reason why they wouldn't want to destroy your lives and besides they do seem to hate you guys a lot." Boomer said.

Alarms began ringing in my head…

_"How could I forget about them, they are truly evil enough to kill us and they are very cable to do this." _ I thought to myself.

"I think we might have found our killers and I don't think Princess was involved in this." I said…

I could feel Boomers eyes on me…

I was in shock, why didn't we think they did it, it makes all makes sense.

_"But we aren't positive." _I thought.

"Well we should probably start to sketch them so we can show to our sisters." I said.

Boomer nodded, as I grabbed four clean pieces of paper to begin sketching.

"You can do two and I can do the other two." Boomer said.

"Good idea we can get it done faster if we do it that way. I'll do Brat and Bedelia." I said.

Boomer nodded his head as he took two pages of blank paper.

We set out to start drawing…

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now. See in Chapter XI!**

**Everybody: See you all next time! XD**


	13. Chapter XI

**Me: Hi readers, I am really sorry for the long wait, but I'm BACK! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! Shall we get this story on the road :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PowerPuff Girls, sadly I wish I did, but they belong to Craig McCracken, but I do own this story, the idea, the plot, and Bedelia(OC) So any further a do, on with the story! **

**Bunny's P. O. V: **

As I watch as Blossom and Brick began to change their appearance so they could sneak out of the house and not be notice by the reporters...

I turn to Beast to begin our project that Blossom gave use...

Bubbles and Boomer were in the kitchen and began to sketching the possible suspects...

"Let's get this started." I said...

Beast nodded his head, his antique fachsia eyes stared at me...

I could feel a blush on my face...

"Where should we begin with the camera's? Oh yeah and we might need to create some but they can't be notice by the eyes and I think it would be important that it won't be notice by anyone or ex-super villain." I said.

"I agree, I'll start making the camera's, why don't you decide where we should place the camera at." Beast said...

"Good idea, we should always place it near all of the windows and door ways. I'm going to grab my computer and make it a 3-D model and then we can see the house without using our super powers because we don't want to attract more attention from the media." I said.

Beast nodded, "And I can begin by sketching the prototype of the camera." Beast said...

I nodded and quickly walked quietly up to my stair case towards my bed room...

Mine was the first door on the right near the stop of the stairs...

My name, "Bunny" was on my door way...

I open my door, to reveal a amethyst paint on the wall and a messy bed.

My room had a circular window, and I place paper into the window so nobody can see in.

Near the window was my desk which was white and had purple magnet's on it...

Sitting on my laptop was my laptop...

It was a purple MacBook...

I quickly grab it off of my desk.

I then exit my room closing the door behind me and turning towards the stair cases...

As I got down stairs, I notice Beast was busy at work with drawing the prototype...

I open my computer as I sat down on the ground near Beast...

Waiting for the computer to load...

The house was now completely silent ...

I open the program to begin making the 3-D model of my house...

**Normal's P. O. V: **

At Townsville School...

The whispering beginning in the hallways.. .

Walking down the hallway...

Having a giant smirk on their faces...

It was the Plutonium Sisters...

**Bedelia's P. O. V: **

When we walked down the hallway...

Listening to the rumors as we go by...

"The PowerPuff Girls didn't show up to school today." a unknown female said...

"I wounder if they got expelled from school." Another unknown female said...

"OMG did you notice that the RowdyRuff Boys didn't show up to school today either!" One of the RowdyRuff Boy's fangirl said...

"Yeah! Do you think that those bitchy PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff boys are dating!" Another fan girls of the RowdyRuff Boys said...

I watch as Brute let out a growl...

I scoffed...

We continued walking and we glared at the girls as we walked by...

"Stay away from the RowdyRuff Boys." Berserk said to the fangirls...

"What did you just say to us!" An unknown fan girl said...

"What the hell! The RowdyRuff Boys are our future husbands!" Another fan girl said...

"Aaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaahhhhhaa! The RowdyRuff Boys are ours." Berserk said...

Our eyes beginning to glow our colors...

The fan girls flinch and began to shake...

"We're sorry!" The fan girls said as they ran down the hallways...

"Arg, they aren't here today!" Brute said...

Her hunter green eyes glowing with angry...

"Don't worry sisters they are going to be here. But right now we should stay focus on our mission that our father has given us." Berserk said..

"Yeah but why did it have to involved our loves.." Brat said as she pouted...

"You know why, we had to get rid of their fathers for a reason." Berserk said...

I nodded my head...

"We haven't found those documents that our father asked us to find." I said...

The bell ringed...

"We'll finish our conversation later. Go to class." Berserk said...

I enter the shadows and headed towards math class...

**Bunny's P. O. V: **

I finished the 3-D model of our house.

"I'd finished the model of our house, and I am going to focus on the blind spots in our house is." I said...

"Thanks, I finished the prototype sketch." Beast said...

I nodded, "Let me see." I said...

"Here we go." Beast said...

I liked it...

"That's good." I said...

"Okay here are the weak spots in our house." I said..

He nodded and looked at my data...

Suddenly the back door flew open...

Standing there was Buttercup and Butch...

"Where's Blossom and Brick?" Buttercup said...

Bubbles and Boomer poked their heads in the room too...

"They left two hours ago, there at fathers lab." I said...

"Well I found the information that she wanted and I found another document that was hidden." Buttercup said...

"A document? Another one?" Bubbles said, her sky blue eyes looking down at the ground...

"How's the suspects list coming along?" I asked...

"We have four suspects in total." Bubbles said...

"Let's wait for Blossom and Brick to come back." I said..

"I agree." Butch said...

Everybody nodded their head...

**Normal's P. O. V: **

Unknown to them...

That there is more trouble ahead of them...

**Me: Well I am going to stop here, but I am going to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter! :)**

**What Happens Next: **

Looking through the Professors file cabinet...

Document after documents on prototype machines and weapons for the government...

In the back of the draw I notice that there was a file that wasn't thick as the others...

It wasn't labeled at all...

I grabbed it...

Ready to open it...

"Woah!" Brick shouted...

Then I heard Brick fall to the ground with a thud...

I turn around to see a portrait of our father with a couple of other sciences fell to the ground...

Where the portrait was, there was a secret compartment...

I stood up and walked towards it...

**See you all in the next chapter :) **


	14. Chapter XII

**Me: Hello readers, sorry for the long wait, High School as a 3rd year is very difficult and it keeps me really busy and stuff and keeps me busy with homework but I'm back :) , so shall we get this story on the road. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PowerPuff Girl, RowdyRuff Boys, and PowerPunk Girls they belong to Craig McCracken, but I do own this story, the ideas, the plot, and the random ideas that pop into my head. **

**Also, if there aren't some reviews, I might not update, so please send in your reviews because I like hearing from you! :) Also they motivate me to keep writing this story XD So please and thank you :) **

**Blossom's P. O. V: **

As I walked towards the secret compartment , Brick sat up from the ground with a file in his hand that was from the Professor's file cabinet.

Brick stood up and stood next to me.

"Did your creator ever tell you that he had a secret compartment in his laboratory?" Brick asked me.

"No, the Professor never told us about this compartment no matter how often I came here to help the Professor on some paperwork or shorting through the chemicals and label them," I said.

I put my hand out and looked for a way to open the secret compartment.

I pushed my hand on the compartment which ends upswing open with a creaking sound.

Inside the compartment were many documents and pictures and results from a test, some papers began falling out of the compartment, along with newspapers.

"We probably should bring these things with us but there is a lot of it," I said.

Then something dawned on me.

**...FLASHBACK...**

... I stood in the basement as I watch my father and movers were beginning to move his stuff from the basement after he was hired at a new company.

"There is a secret door on the corner which will lead you to my new office," Professor said to the movers.

I watch as the equipment and things were beginning to move towards a secret entrance in the back of the old laboratory.

"Blossom you're in charge of your sisters while I'm gone. I'll be back around 1 P.M." The Professor said.

"Yes, Professor," I said...

**... END OF FLASHBACK... **

"Blossom, are you okay, you'd zoned out," Brick said as he stood by me with a concern written on his face...

"Yeah I'm fine, I remember something from my childhood, there is a secret passage in this room that leads towards our home's basement," I said.

"That's good but where is the secret passage in here?" Brick said as he looked around the room.

"We can us our powers? We have X-ray vision. Also, there hasn't been a law pass against use for using our powers." I said.

Brick nodded we began looking around the room with our X- ray vision trying to find the secret passage.

I looked and next thing I knew I found it, it was behind a cabinet on the far left of the room near Brick.

"Brick the secret passage is on the left of you behind a cabinet," I said.

Brick nodded and headed towards the cabinet.

He pushed the cabinet out of the way from the wall to reveal a door with a flat doorknob.

I grabbed some documents from the secret panel.

"We'll come back later at night to get the rest of the documents with my sisters and your brothers," I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Brick said as we continued to walk down the dark passage with only a few lights working still.

"We're here," I said as I notice the door that would take use up a flight of wooden stairs and into our basement.

I pushed the door open which creaked open into our dark basement, the basement is covered with boxes and boxes, possible stilled filled with possibility with the Professors things, such as chemicals, test tubes, bunsen burners, and etc.

I walked into the dark basement using my night vision to see where I was going.

We walked up the basement stairs and open the basement door right into the living room where Bunny, Beast, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer were standing.

"We're back. How is the suspect list coming along? Buttercup did you find what we needed?" I asked.

**Buttercup's P. O. V: **

I turn around to see my sister standing in front of the basement door with Brick right behind her.

In her hands, she was holding some documents.

"Yeah we got what you asked for. We also found another document that was hidden." I said.

Butch nodded his head.

"Okay let's review this upstairs," Blossom said.

"Wait how did you get into the house through the basement?" I asked.

"There is a secret passage that leads to the Professor's laboratory." Blossom said as she walked towards the stairs.

Bubbles and Boomer followed quickly behind and so did we.

Bunny and Beast were the last one's to arrive at Blossom's room.

Blossom closed the door.

"We might have to go back to the Professors room tonight to get the rest of the documents because there were too many for the two of us to carry," Blossom said.

We nodded our heads.

"So let's begin with Buttercup and Butch's findings," Brick said.

"We got the books that you needed and there is another document too," Butch said as he puts the books down near Blossom's feet.

"The document isn't that great either. It has more information that we probably should not want to know." I said as my eyes looked down at the carpet.

I took out my color eye contacts because they were discomfiting.

"We have four suspects." Bubbles said as she laid down the sketches of the PowerPunk Girls.

"We made the prototypes of the cameras and I found the weakest points in our house. " Bunny said as she pulled out a 3-D layout of our house.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS THOSE STUPID ASS POWERPUNK GIRLS AFTER ALL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM..." I shouted.

Blossom sighed as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

The sign that she was getting a headache.

I couldn't blame her, the PowerPunk Girls are the vilest creatures on the planet!

"Buttercup what did the document say?" Blossom said.

"It said that we weren't the only subjects to testing, the PowerPunk girls were also part of the experiment. Not only that it worsen, the more subjects that were tested with Chemical X all went insane and dangerous for society to have." I said.

"My question is, why? Why did they want to use chemical X for testing on humans?" Bubbles said as her sky blue eye looked at us.

"That's what I wanted to know and why the hell did the PowerPunk girls kill our creators?" Bunny said as she eyed all of us.

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now, please with sugar on top review and I'll be seeing you next time!**

**Also please check out my other stories if they interest you. Also, review what you'll think will happen in the next chapter? **


End file.
